


Goodnight Kisses

by Josephine_StJames



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: But not so sleepy, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_StJames/pseuds/Josephine_StJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I totally got inspired by this gif and had to write a little fluffy piece. Set in earlier times.<br/>http://zombie-vomit.tumblr.com/post/58788936700/thefingerfuckingfemalefury-oh-my-gosh-theyre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kisses

It was just one of those nights. Billy had snuggled so far into his chest that Teddy was sure he has passed out from lack of oxygen a couple of hours ago. His soft, even breathing. His relaxed body, His occasional -and ridiculously cute- snores. Teddy was SOOOOO jealous at the moment. For some reason there were just too many things on his mind tonight. He had been staring at the clock on his bedside table for the last forty seven minutes just longing for sleep to take him. But the more he wished himself asleep, the more awake he felt. 

What began as wondering what to get his mother her her birthday next week had lead to Teddy thinking about when he was going to have time after school to pick it up. Which lead to wondering what he had on at school tomorrow. Which to lead to stressing about a biology test he had in the morning. Which lead to a million other tangents that he just didn't want to think about at the moment because 3:27am and he should be asleep, dammit! He tried to work out how much sleep he could actually get in before his morning alarm if he fell asleep right now. Unfortunately thoughts about not having enough sleep before school were starting to stress him out and were just adding to whole not falling asleep business. Another few minutes went by when he felt Billy inhale sharply.

"Why are you still awake?" A groggy and muffled voice came from his chest.

"How did you even know I was?" He was sure Billy had been asleep that whole time.

"Because I'm magic? Iunno. Stop thinking, it's sleepy time."

"Easier said than done," Teddy grumbled, "can I have another goodnight kiss seeing as you're awake now?"

Billy didn't respond right away and Teddy thought (a bit begrudgingly) that he must have fallen back to sleep. But the he felt Billy's head move up from his spot underneath his chin. Teddy looked down to see that his eyes were still closed before an onslaught on pecks to his mouth. He wasn't ready for the first four, but he managed to return the next two before Billy got snugly again with their faces at level this time.

"There, you get multiple ones because I'm not... awaking up... aga..." Billy drifted off before he could finish and it made Teddy laugh. Or it did on the inside, as he was suddenly struck with tiredness. The last thing he remembers is cuddling Billy a little tighter and feeling his breath on his chin before slipping into an incredibly comfortable nothingness.

And then what felt like five minutes later his alarm rang for school.


End file.
